Ruby Wright
*Mr Wright (father) |birth=16 December, 1938"DIT.com Archives: Birthdays" from In The Life and Legends: The Gladiator, the date of that particular school year is firmly established as being 1978-1979 school year. It is also said that Ruby recruited Roger Black forty-seven years after her birth, making Ruby's year of birth 1938.In The Life and Legends: The Gladiator, the date of that particular school year is firmly established as being 1978-1979 school year. It is also said that Ruby recruited Roger Black forty-seven years after her birth, making Ruby's year of birth 1938. Hungary |death= |species=Goblin-Mutant hybrid |gender=Female |height=1.21 meters |mass=51 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Grey |skin=Light |occupation=*Guardian of the Gates at Superhero School (1966-?) |class=Class C |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era *Peace era |affiliation=*Superhero School *Police Grand Army *Wright family *Superquack |masters=Superquack |apprentices= }} Professor Ruby Wright (b. 16 December, 1938) was a part-goblin, part-mutant, and daughter of Mr Wright and Yidulan. Ruby attended Superhero School in 1945. After school, she was trained as gate guard of Superhero School and allowed to live on the school grounds at the request of Superquack. In 1985, Ruby was given the task of introducing Roger Black to mutantry. As a supporter of the police, Ruby fought in several battles of the First NoHead War, including the Battle of Superhero University in 2007. By 2033, she was still living, and presumably still teaching and tending to her guardian duties at Superhero School. Biography Early life Ruby was born on 16 December, 1938 to Mr Wright, a mutant, and Yidalan, a goblin, and grew up in Hungary, near Buda Castle, where she acquired her distinctive accent. When Ruby was about three, her father vanished from the household, never to be seen again and leaving her mother to raise her alone. Ruby said she had very few memories of her father from her childhood, but remembered her mother fondly. Later, when talking to Roger and Sean about the death of her father, Ruby admitted that he was not a great father at all. Superhero School years Ruby’s father was thrilled when his daughter was accepted at Superhero School, where Ruby began her education in 1945, being sorted into Class C. During her fourth year, Ruby acquired a young dragon. For six years, Ruby went undefeated as a wrestler. Following her education, the then-gym teacher Superquack convinced then-Principal, Supermaul, to give Ruby the job of Gamekeeper and allow her to remain a resident of the school. First NoHead War Sometime after her graduation, Ruby began supporting the Police Grand Army. Like her, they were currently bent on opposing the NoHeads and their Master, Mr. Demonic NoHead. The Order was reorganized into the forerunners of the Grand Army after Mr. Demonic NoHead returned to America from abroad and started his campaign to take over the government and persecute Fobbles and Fobble-borns. Mr. Demonic NoHead’s first reign of terror lasted years and turned friends against each other. The Grand Army worked with the government to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers. Mr. Demonic NoHead also had a number of dark creatures under his command as well, such as giants. In the 1982–1983 school year, Ruby became the gym teacher at Superhero School. Meeting Roger Black After Roger Black was accepted to Superhero School in 1985, Ruby was given the task of finding Roger. Finding Roger’s parents in their home shortly before midnight, Ruby told them their son had powers that Superhero School could teach him to harness. Ruby beckoned Roger’s mother to wake Roger, which she did. When Roger entered the living room with his mother, Wright revealed to Roger what she had just told his parents. Once it was confirmed that Roger would be attending Superhero School, Ruby took Roger to Ed’s Motel, where the two spent the remainder of the night. At 9 p.m., Ruby awoke and proceeded to wake Roger. From there, she helped Roger find his bearings in the mutant world by taking him to Merchant Alley, to buy his school necessities. While in Merchant Alley, Ruby comforted Roger about his upcoming attendance at Superhero School, and provided him with a ticket detailing the date, time and place that he would need to catch the Great Bus. Attack on Superhero School During the attack on Superhero School, Hayden was killed by Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Near the end of the battle, Ruby encountered the NoHeads as they were fleeing the school grounds. Ruby was grief-stricken about Hayden’s death, having been his strongest supporter. At Hayden’s funeral, Ruby almost broke down several times. Hiding However, once Mr. Stupid NoHead singlehandedly drove the Police Grand Army into near extinction, Ruby feared that she would be driven out by the new Principal Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Mrs. Twisted NoHead attempted to have Ruby forcibly removed from the premises, and possibly arrested, when she brought several Imperial officials to the townhouse in the middle of the night so as not to cause a commotion with the students. However, Wright had fled quietly in the middle of the night, so storming the townhouse brought no fruit. In the meantime, Miranda Butterfield came charging out of the school demanding that Wright's home be left alone and, in a disgustingly cowardly move, was seriously injured after being hit by four simultaneous Stun beams without warning. Officers were sent to search for Ruby, but she successfully evaded capture by diving into a nearby lake and hiding in an underwater cave — one such cave later proved useful to superheroes Morgan and Superquack. She then went into hiding until 2007. Battle of Superhero University Ruby Wright made haste to Superhero University for the final battle. Aware that Mr. Stupid NoHead would soon attack, Ruby teamed up with the other Professors to defend the school and the students. She extended her arm out of the window and deployed several intricate protective powers, including a Death shield. After a brief discussion of how to fight the NoHeads, it was agreed that Miranda Butterfield and Danielle Park would take groups of overage fighters up to a tower. Ruby agreed it was a good place to work superpowers and defenses. Ruby Wright was seen fighting Caberra close to the front doors in the Entrance Hall, just before Mr. Stupid NoHead located Sheriff Bladepoint and ordered everyone to cease dueling and offered peace if Bladepoint died. Ruby witnessed the duel between Bladepoint and Mr. Stupid NoHead and after NoHead’s beam blasted him into comatose, Ruby was welcomed back to her post at Superhero School, which had recently been liberated. Return to work In 2009, Ruby Wright helped Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake move the hologram pit to the t and i Factory where the latters lived. Ruby was still working at Superhero School by 2050, at 112 years old, owing to the natural longevity of mutantry, which also meant that she would likely have an extremely long life by human standards. Protecting the hologram pit When news got out that the t and i Factory had been broken into, Ruby Wright was visited by Master Intelligence and Centauri, as she had helped to move it to its safe place. Wright assured them the pit was too well guarded to be stolen. In the spring of 2054, Ruby met a hooded woman (Ramona Meyer in disguise) at a motel, and was enticed to play a board game when the mysterious person bet a rare, mechanized sports uniform made of vulcanized rubber. Assuming the woman was a sports dealer and fellow football enthusiast, Ruby was convinced to divulge details about the hologram pit. Master Intelligence, knowing that Ruby had always wanted such a uniform and thinking it far too much a coincidence that a woman just happened to bring a rare rubber outfit to the local pub, Centauri questioned Ruby about exactly what had happened during the board game; this time, Ruby let slip to the S.M.S.B. what she had told the hooded woman: the secret to the first obstacle. This allowed the S.M.S.B. to pursue the potential thief. After Sebiscuits Cardarphen helped her wash it, Wright lovingly wore the outfit wherever she went. After learning that the Dark Woman had attempted to steal the hologram pit using the information Ruby gave her while drunk, Ruby was distraught with guilt, but Master Intelligence assured Ruby that he did not blame her. Later life Afterwards, Wright continued her career as Guardian. She never married. Physical description Ruby was born to a mutant father and a goblin mother, making her a hybrid. She was described to be a handsome woman: an olive-skinned face with a beak-like nose and large, black, liquid-looking eyes. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She dresses from head to foot in black satin, and is laden with opal jewelry. Despite her diminutive stature, she is elegant and graceful. Personality and traits Ruby was an incredibly warm, kind-hearted woman, and would often forget her size when lending a helping hand. Another of Ruby’s greatest traits was her courage. She was also very loyal to her friends and was ready to defend them or fight for them if necessary. However, despite her loyalty, Ruby was not good at keeping secrets and accidentally told Ramona Meyer, Master Intelligence, Centauri, and Force Baby the secret of how to get past a barrier in the t and i Factory, which all four of them used to get through to the hologram pit. Ruby had a great love of outdoor sports, especially soccer. She was fond of sports in general and seemed to want to own any sports ball was even slightly unpopular namesake — her desires included any golf ball that she could get her hands on. She had some degree of skill with animal handling, though she had little interest in tame creatures due to the lack of a challenge they offered. Despite this, she did show a good understanding of such creatures. Ruby had a fondness for drinks and was sometimes known to be aggressive, especially when people insulted or dishonorably attacked those she cared about. Despite this, Ruby was a very sensitive person, and was known to burst into tears when someone close to her was harmed or killed, or when she felt responsible for something that put her friends in peril, such as drunkenly telling the Dark Woman how to get past her barrier. Her courage also concealed a deep fear of rejection and insecurity which was notably shown when she isolated herself after she was revealed as a half goblin. When she was teaching, she also had a tendency to lose her self confidence if her classes were disrupted, or if she believed people disliked her classes, which she mistook for people disliking her. Despite overlooking certain dangers, Ruby also avoided doing anything against the law when she was under pressure. Ruby’s personality and sheer power made him almost a force of nature, as she could be a kind, benevolent, and caring guardian of the lives around her, but when stirred, she could be a frightening and overwhelming force in spite of being small. Ruby lives for sports and exercise. She embodies the personality and almost elemental might of aerobics, and holds great standing with almost everyone who has come to know her. If anyone personifies the spirit of sportsmanship, it is most certainly Wright. Powers and abilities Ruby Wright was a rather good mutant, being considerably advanced. A testament to her considerable mutant skills were her participation in and surviving the Battle of Superhero University. Fencing While her sword skills are not much explored, she could use Forms I and III efficiently. Powers The origins for her certain degree of physical resistance remain a mystery. Ruby’s hands-on and outdoor style of living allowed her to acquire other skills such as craftsmanship, crossbowmanship and social networking within the community. Ruby was quite skilled in the use of mutantry and was efficient with telekinesis. Just before Roger Black’s first year at Superhero School, Ruby reached his home, and claimed that she flew there. However it was possible that she was using her personal aircraft, although it should be noted that there was no sign of the plane. However, while he could conjure moderate levels of powerful mutantry, Ruby’s power was never flawless. However, she was nevertheless skilled with most moderate superpowers. She notably used her powers to put out a fire in the townhouse during the Attack on Superhero School. This is fairly impressive, as this power is hard to control and even experienced mutants struggle with it. Especially for her size, Ruby possessed superhuman strength, as shown when, during the Battle of Superhero University, she threw down a wooden plank Sheriff Bladepoint had just been hurled into. Her strength also helped with the Nundu she looked after, as well as a dragon the size of a small elephant (though seeing as he was Ruby’s friend, he might not have been that bad to look after). Wright’s strength also proved to be a big advantage when in battle and a powerful blow from Ruby could knock a person unconscious instantly as shown during her battle with some governors in 1995. Ruby went undefeated in the wrestling classes for a good six years, a true testament to her strength. For her to be able to move as effortlessly as she does, let alone exert her strength as she does must mean that her strength is enhanced by magical means as well as physical. Based on this, the full extent of Wright’s superhuman strength, while never seen explicitly, most certainly makes her a force of nature in her own right. Ruby is also known for being able take quite a beating. Due to her outdoorsy line of work, Ruby is able to exert herself at the peak of her superhuman strength for hours at a time without any known limits to how long she can maintain her stamina. Given that she is capable of keeping up with her lessons as a Superhero School teacher, her duties as guardian, maintaining a social life, and her various hobbies of playing sports and collecting sports memorabilia, Ruby certainly has vast levels of superhuman stamina that no other individual has matched. Theoretically, Wright could likely stay awake and keep exerting herself for several days at a time without fatiguing, though this is unknown due to a lack of evidence. Ruby was also a skilled crossbowman, a crossbow being her primary means of defense. Even without her sword or bow, however, Ruby was skilled at fighting physically. This was displayed in 1995 when she was attacked by government employees, who attempted to arrest her. Ruby managed to physically defeat all the employees easily, which enabled her to continue her life in hiding. Also, in 2007, during the Battle of Superhero University, she held her own against the likes of Caberra, dueling him to a stalemate, and she survived the battle. As Wright rarely used her powers, she normally relied on these skills, his great strength, magical and physical endurance and possibly his crossbowman skills to fight in a battle and presumably used her skills to participate in the First NoHead War when she supported the Police Grand Army. However, she was willing to use her powers against her opponents alongside his physical battling abilities when the time was right, making her comparable to Sheriff Bladepoint and Roxanne Waterston. Other abilities Since she had been the Superhero School Guardian since graduation, Ruby most likely was an efficient and skilled Guardian of the Gates as there was no mentioned blunder, replacement or substitute throughout her time in this position, and was able to keep up this position alongside her teaching duties as the Gym schoolteacher and her duties for the Police Grand Army. These duties included escorting first and second year students to Superhero School, looking after the school keys, preparing for the Thanksgiving and Christmas feasts by preparing the pumpkins and Christmas trees respectively, performing secret and special tasks for the other Superhero School teachers, and tending to matters which would be difficult for ordinary people and mutants to do. Ruby possessed some degree of skill in looking after creatures, including dangerous creatures, though she could lose her confidence if she believed an animal disliked her. Despite believing that tame and less harmful creatures didn’t pose much challenge, Ruby had good enough knowledge on them as well as monstrous creatures. This is further shown by Ruby’s looking after a dragon at the age of ten. Living alone in her townhouse, Wright did much of her cooking herself, though she would have meals in the cafeteria on occasion, such as the various school feasts. She apparently enjoyed her own food, though, being a half-goblin, her tastes often clashed with those of her guests. Ruby was also good both at being resourceful and thinking tactically when she was in a serious situation, as she successfully escaped capture by fleeing to a cave: when she was almost caught by the NoHeads. Due to Ruby’s skills at negotiating and making great connections within the community, especially with creatures of great pride such as the centaurs, she has great ability to make allies. She indirectly convinced the centaurs to fight alongside the reinforcements during the second half of the Battle of Superhero School after verbally admonishing them for their apparent cowardice, eventually resulting in the defeats of many robot soldiers. While not a very well known skill of hers, Ruby has shown some aptitude for music. Relationships Family Ruby Wright was born to Mr Wright, a mutant, and the goblin Yidalan. Wright left the family because his daughter was “not to his liking”, though Ruby never seemed to resent him for abandoning her, generally appearing relatively indifferent about her lack of relationship with him. Yidalan, on the other hand, seemed to be a very caring woman who was heartbroken when her husband left. Roger Black , a good friend and student]] Ruby Wright was one of Roger's first friends, if not the first. In effect, she recruited Roger to join his kind — the mutants. Both orphaned outsiders, Roger and Ruby shared a bond that Roger never failed to honor. He constantly defended the half-goblin against name-calling and mockery, and despite his disapproval, helped Ruby protect various pets of hers. Discovering Ruby's ancestry as a half-goblin did nothing to deter their friendship; Roger showed no concern to begin with, and was in fact furious at Melissa Vance for revealing it via media, which had caused much unwanted prejudice. Hayden Like Superquack, Hayden displays an innate trust of Ruby Wright in every situation, possessing deep faith in her. Ruby was also devastated by Hayden's death in 1995. Appearances * * * See also *Hybrid *Goblin *Human Notes and references Category:1938 births Category:3 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in December Category:Class C students Category:Educated in 1945 Category:Females Category:Guardians of the Gates Category:Heroines Category:Hungarian individuals Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Obese individuals Category:Plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit participants Category:Police Grand Army supporters Category:Superhero School Gate Guards Category:Superhero School students Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Wright family